The Late Shondegeld’s Apprentices
The Late Shondegeld’s Apprentices Jopel Shondegeld was a prominent citizen of Tolkeen and skilled techno-wizard by trade. The war was not kind to Mr. Shondegeld and he died during the final siege. He did, however, leave behind his prized TW Flying Hover Yacht, which was used by his five apprentices to escape the Coalition’s wrath during the final siege. After the war the apprentices had no place to go back to and no place to call home. Eager for revenge they have joined up with our mercenary group. Note: All of these guys are supposed to be pretty young, like 14 to 18 years old range, and after the war they are all pretty much orphans. The group now clings together as a makeshift family like a couple of kids playing house, with the boat being their house. I imagine the group as being somewhat of a comic relief to the game with mundane difficulties that comes with that age. Like Bradley hiding in the cargo hold because he's shy or that Jeffery & James both have a crush on Huzella, or Pinu hanging out with the hardened mercenaries and her brother having to come and 'rescue' her before they talk her into getting a tatoo, stuff like that. Thinking about how many NPC's are in the game, I don't expect this to come up much within the course of playing the game but it's an idea that you might play around with eventually. Members: 5 Jeffery Nevoc: lvl 5 TW, leader of the group Pinu Nevoc: lvl 2 TW, and Jeffery's younger sister James Bluewind: lvl 4 conjurer, eager to get revenge against the CS Bradely Liffton: lvl 3 TW, really shy kid that’s good at tinkering/mechanics Huzella: lvl 4 Weapon Mage, anarchist, very pretty DBee (PB: 22) with a powerful magic weapon Detailed View ---- Jeffery Nevoc, Level 5 Technowizard . Alignment: Scrupulous. Young and Optimistic, Jeffery was the late Shondegeld’s top student prior to the siege on Tolkeen, and has now became the defacto-leader of the technowizard group. . MDC: 60 by Armor (Ithen 50 MDC, 5min, 10PPE) . APM: 5 . Melee: cloud of smoke :) . Ranged: TK Machinegun: 2d6MD, Range:4000ft, payload: 8 recharge 6PPE or 20 ISP . PPE: 120 . ISP: 43 . Spells: armor of ithan(10), blinding flash(1), breath without air(5), call lightning(15), cloak of darkness(6), deflect(10), electric arc(8), energy bolt(5), energy field(10), fire ball(10), fire bolt(7), fuel flame(5), fly(15), forcebonds(25), globe of day light(2), ignite fire(6), impervious to energy(20), impervious to fire(5), magic net(7), magic shield(6), see the invisible(4), sense magic(4), shadow meld(10), superhuman strength(10), telekinesis(8) . Additional spells learned: cloud of smoke(2), see aura(6), befuddle(3), throwing stones(5), orb of cold(6), calling(8), energize spell(12+), power bolt(20) (cost230,000 credits) . Psionics: machine ghost(12),mind block(4),object read(6),speed read(2),total recall(2),telemechanics(10) . Equipment Details: . . . TW Fighter Pilot Armor: 60MDC: Armor of Ithan (50MDC, 5min, 10PPE), Mystic Portal(60PPE) . . . Note this armor also has a lifeward enchantment on it . . . TW Flying Broom Stick: Fly (35mph, 18min, 15PPE) . . . TW Communication Band: tongues, calling . . . Magic Optic Goggles: see aura, see the invisible, detect concealment . . . TW (standard) Laser Pistol: 2d6 MD, Range:800ft, Payload: 10 shots (recharge 7PPE) . . . TK Machinegun: 2d6MD, Range:4000ft, payload: 8 recharge 6PPE or 20 ISP . . . 10 Blinding Flash Fire Crackers, 6 orb of cold grenades, Globe of Daylight Lantern, Pinu Nevoc: Level 2 Technowizard . Alignment: Unprincipled. Jefferies younger sister, Young and playful, Pinu is a little more daring then her older brother, but with youth comes naivety, and sometime this combination can get her into trouble. . MDC: 40 by Armor (Ithen 50 MDC, 5min, 10PPE) . APM: 4 . Melee: cloud of smoke :) . Ranged: TW Starfire Pistol: 3d6MD, Range:1000ft, Payload: 12Shots . PPE: 102 . ISP: 35 . Spells: armor of ithan(10), blinding flash(1), breath without air(5), call lightning(15), cloak of darkness(6), deflect(10), electric arc(8), energy bolt(5), energy field(10), fire ball(10), fire bolt(7), fuel flame(5), fly(15), forcebonds(25), globe of day light(2), ignite fire(6), impervious to energy(20), impervious to fire(5), magic net(7), magic shield(6), see the invisible(4), sense magic(4), shadow meld(10), superhuman strength(10), telekinesis(8) . Additional spells learned: cloud of smoke(2), see aura(6), befuddle(3), chameleon(6), charismatic aura(10), calling(8), lifeblast(15), ice(15), (cost210,000 credits) . Psionics: machine ghost(12),mind block(4),object read(6),speed read(2),total recall(2),telemechanics(10) . Equipment Details: . . . TW Flyboy Armor: 40MDC, Armor of Ithan (50MDC, 5min, 10PPE), Chameleon(6PPE) . . . Note this armor also has a lifeward enchantment on it . . . TW Communication Band: tongues, calling . . . 4 Blinding Flash Fire Crackers, 2 Flash Freeze Grenades . . . TW Flying Broom Stick: Fly (35mph, 18min, 15PPE) James Bluewind: level 4 Technowizard . Alignment: Anarchist, a little darker personality, eager to get revenge against the CS . MDC: 60 by Armor (Invulnerebility 35 MDC, 5mel, 25PPE) . APM: 5 . Melee: TW Ice Sword 4d6MD . Ranged: TW Dragonfire Flamethrower: 1d6x10MD, Range: everything in 100ft line, Payload: 8 . PPE: 126 . ISP: 30 . Spells: armor of ithan(10), blinding flash(1), breath without air(5), call lightning(15), cloak of darkness(6), deflect(10), electric arc(8), energy bolt(5), energy field(10), fire ball(10), fire bolt(7), fuel flame(5), fly(15), forcebonds(25), globe of day light(2), ignite fire(6), impervious to energy(20), impervious to fire(5), magic net(7), magic shield(6), see the invisible(4), sense magic(4), shadow meld(10), superhuman strength(10), telekinesis(8) . Additional spells learned: see aura(6), thunderclap(4), fear(5), invisibility(6), paralysis(5), charismatic aura(10), domination(10), ballistic fire(25) (cost220,000 credits) . Psionics: machine ghost(12),mind block(4),object read(6),speed read(2),total recall(2),telemechanics(10) . Equipment Details: . . . TW Fighter Pilot Armor: 60MDC: Invulnerability(35MDC, 5melee, 25PPE), Shadow Meld(as per spell at 5th level 10PPE) . . . TW Flying Broom Stick: Fly (35mph, 18min, 15PPE) . . . TW Dragonfire Flamethrower: 1d6x10MD, Range: everything in 100ft line, Payload: 8 Bradely Liffton: lvl 3 Technowisard . Alignment: Principled, really shy kid that’s good at tinkering/mechanics . MDC: 40 by Armor (Ithen 50 MDC, 5min, 10PPE) . APM: 5 . Melee: . Ranged: TW lightning Rod: 1d6MD, Range:1200ft, Payload: 3melees per 15PPE/30ISP, +2 to strike . PPE: 116 . ISP: 66 . Spells: armor of ithan(10), blinding flash(1), breath without air(5), call lightning(15), cloak of darkness(6), deflect(10), electric arc(8), energy bolt(5), energy field(10), fire ball(10), fire bolt(7), fuel flame(5), fly(15), forcebonds(25), globe of day light(2), ignite fire(6), impervious to energy(20), impervious to fire(5), magic net(7), magic shield(6), see the invisible(4), sense magic(4), shadow meld(10), superhuman strength(10), telekinesis(8) . Additional spells learned: befuddle(3), mystic fulcrum(5), mend the broken(10+), create steel(68) (cost210,000 credits) . Psionics: machine ghost(12),mind block(4),object read(6),speed read(2),total recall(2),telemechanics(10), telepathy(4), sixth sense(2) . Equipment Details: . . . TW Flyboy Armor: 40MDC, Armor of Ithan (50MDC, 5min, 10PPE), Chameleon(6PPE) . . . TW Flying Broom Stick: Fly (35mph, 18min, 15PPE) . . . TW Custom Befuddler Pistol: Befuddle (as per spell), Range: 500ft . . . TW lightning Rod: 1d6MD, Range:1200ft, Payload: 3melees per 15PPE/30ISP, +2 to strike . . . (also weilder is Impervious to Energy) Huzella Level 4 Weapon Mage . Alignment: anarchist, very pretty and agile DBee with a powerful magic weapon, ambidextrous, metallic silver hair, small vestigial horns on forehead, prehensile tail . MDC: 34 (Armor20MD, Invincible Armor 100md 30ppe) . APM: 7 (9 with Magic Glaive) . Melee: 8d6MD . Ranged: TW Wrist Blaster: 2d6 MD, Range:1200ft, payload:10(recharge 7PPE) . Abilities: lots of bonuses . PPE: 190 . Spells: ignite fire, fuel flame, globe of daylight(2), chameleon(6), armor of Ithan(10), electric arc(8) . Combat Stats: 7attk/melee+2strike+7parry/dodge, +7pull/roll +3initiative . Equipment: MD Chain Skirt 20MDC . . . Custom TW Laser Wrist Blaster: 2d6 MD, Range:1200ft, payload:10(recharge 7PPE) +3strike . . . Magic Glaive 6d6MD: invincible armor(30PPE), spinning blades (20PPE), targeted deflection(15PPE) . . . Attacks with Magic Glaive: 8d6MD, 9attk/melee+10strike+16parry +12dodge, +7pull/roll +3initiative . . (see Rifter#10 p77 for details on the weapon mage, basically weapon mages get only one spell per level but have lots of PPE and get a cool magic weapon) ---- Shondegeld’s Hover Yacht . . Main: 1250 (see Rifts Underseas page 135 sailing Schooner, cost: 750,000) . . Crew Capacity: 70, lodging & beds for 40 . . Sailing Speed: 12 Mph. . . . . . Length 100ft . . Magic Hover System: flight 150mph, requires 20 PPE per two hours of activation . . . . (see Coalition Wars Ch1 p72 TW Hover Yacht cost: 1,000,000) Weapon Systems 1. Medium Range Missile Launcher: 8 tubes, payload: 8, requires one minute to reload (cost 1 million) 2. Modified Starfire Pulse Cannon Turret: 2d6x10MD, Range: 4500ft, Payload: 16 shots+50PPE per each additional shot, +1 to strike . . . Extended Range as per trailblazer ATV (see FoM p125) cost: 100,000 . . . Gun & Clip Cost 840,000. . . . . . Installation cost: 75,000 3. TW Smoke Dispensors (5): magically emit either smoke or magical darkness . . . A) Cloud of Smoke: 10 PPE per 10 minutes (as per spell, does not move with ship, cost:200,000) . . . B) Cloak of Darkness: 30PPE per 40 minutes (see Rifter#2 p89 cost: 320,000) . . . . . . . Effects are as per spell (FoM p131) at 10th level . . . . . . . . . . Affects the vehicle and 5ft radius around it, only those within the vehicle can see through the darkness, . . . . . . . . . . at night renders vehicle virtually invisible except to infrared/heat sensors, motion detectors, ect, . . . . . . . . . . during day the dark cloud is visible, in combat opponents who attack from any distance are -3 to strike, . . . . . . . . . . unless guided by thermo optics and even then are at -1 to strike Additional TW Features 1. Impervious to Energy: 100 PPE per 5 minutes (as per spell, cost: 800,000) 2. Protective Energy Field: 50PPE per 10 minutes (CWch1 p71/BoM p355, cost 500,000) . . . Provides 50MDC per 10PPE (so 250MDC for the 50PPE used for activation) . . . Note: none of the vehicles weapons can be fired while field is up, but doesn’t hinder crew magic 3. Shadow Cloaking System: 50PPE per 30minutes (Coalition Wars Ch1 p71/BoM p335) (cost 750,000) . . . Vehicle is very difficult to see in dark, Attackers are at -6 to strike, and -4 dodge 4. Circle of Protection Superior: 20PPE per hour (Splynn p177/BoM p336, cost 250,000) . . . Circle of protection has been built into the perimeter of the vehicle, effects as per spell . . . except that it cannot be rubbed out unless the vehicle has lost 50% of its MDC . . . protect everyone inside vehicle by preventing all supernatural creatures from coming any closer then 20ft from its edge, even greater beings are held at bay, . . . lesser beings cannot stand in be within the line of sight of the vehicle and are forced to leave. Circle also provides +5 save vs all magic & psychic attacks, . . . impervious to possession, +8 save vs HF, + 10 extra PPE to each mage and +10 ISP to each psychic within the vehicle. Note: as per xenedragon’s suggestion the PPE activation cost for these systems was multiplied by 5 Power Systems: 1. Magic Engine (tied to propulsion requires 20 PPE per two hours of activation) . . . Engine can hold 600 PPE and can be replenished by anyone or by parking on a ley line it will regenerate 40PPE per hour . . . (see FoM p125 TW Trailblazer ATV Power System) (cost 300,000 determined from Rifts Main p92 Mystic Generator medium) 2. Crystal PPE Generator: 10PPE per hour, stores 500 PPE (??? Is this ok ???) . . . The emerald bejeweled pedestal can generate and store PPE and is made from 5 magic bejeweled sheaths that each store 100PPE(5 emeralds) . . . and regenerate 2PPE per hour or 10PPE per melee on ley lines, (See Rifter #2 p96 TWW-1100 Magical sheath, cost: ??? 15,000-5million) . . . Total cost: 6,885,000 (not including Crystal PPE Generator) Notes and Comments I constructed the ship to conform to two different variations of the rules on limitations for number of features on large TW vehicles, see CWch1 p68/BoM p333, 6 magic additions in total with 2 of them being independent weapon systems, thus only 4 magical enchantments on the ship itself The last item, the Crystal PPE Generator, is a questionable addition for a number of reasons including relying on an overpowered item from rifter#2. I scoured the books looking for PPE Generators and this was the only item on rifts earth that produced PPE and didn’t rely on some kind of life source to generate it, which is suspicious. However… It would be a nice feature to have on the ship, so maybe we could make a special exception. There is some serious synergy between cloak of darkness and shadow meld, and circle of protection superior is incredibly useful and often overlooked, (although I don't think Iiroki or any other friendly supernaturals will be able to hang around while the field is up) Back to Mercs